


Fic; Valentines sing-a-long

by SwirlsOfBlueJay



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-14
Updated: 2009-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwirlsOfBlueJay/pseuds/SwirlsOfBlueJay





	1. Chapter 1

When Valentines Day arrived just two weeks into their new relationship, Wilson insisted that they celebrate. House grudgingly agreed, on the condition that he could choose the place.

 

  
Go get me a beer, Wilsie.

 

  
Stop calling me that. Wilson sighed; House had been calling him Wilsie in public since the start of their relationship, and it didnt look like hed tire of it anytime soon.

 

  
Fine, Ill come up with something else. House said with a terrifying grin on his face, as he made his way to the karaoke stage. The tune of There was a farmer, had a dog, and that dogs name was bingo! belted from the speakers. Then House began to sing.

 

  
There was a doctor, had a bitch, and the bitchs name was Wilsoooooo. House paused for a moment when he realised w was three syllables long, then got an idea. Wa ii laaa saa ooooo, wa ii laa saa oooo, wa ii la sa ooo, and the bitchs name was Wilsoo!!

 

  
Wilson could feel his face turning bright red.

Ok, fine you can call me Wilsie. Wilson surrendered resigned. Of course Wilson knew that giving up wouldnt stop House from embarrassing him, but was still surprised when Oh, Mandy started blaring from the speakers. 

 

  
Oh Wilsie well, you came and you gave me good nookie,

So I want you to stay,

Oh Wilsie well, you give such great head for a rookie,

Happy Valentines day

 

  
As House sat back down opposite him, Wilson could tell that many were horrified on his behalf. But Wilson couldnt help but find it sweet and amusing. It was a truly Housian gesture of affection; completely invisible to the layman.

 

  
The true lyrics of the chosen song were not lost on Wilson. That didnt mean he was going to reciprocate the affection without a side dish of revenge.  As soon as he had thought of a song that would cause minimal embarrassment to himself, while maximum embarrassment to House, he stepped onto the stage.

 

  
Love is real, real is love  
Love is feeling, feeling love  
Love is wanting to be loved.  
Wilsons soft voice filled the place beautifully, mesmerising the patrons.

 

Love is touch, touch is love,  
Love is reaching, reaching love,  
Love is asking to be loved,

Love is you,  
You and me,  
Love is knowing,  
we can be,

Love is free, free is love,  
Love is living, living love,  
Love is needed to be loved,

 

  
House hobbled quickly to the toilets; there was something in his eye.


	2. Fic; Valentines surprise

I figured this year, since you hate valentines day, we could celebrate anti-valentines day instead. Wilson said.

 

  
Anti-valentines day is even lamer than valentines day. House replied.

 

  
How so?

 

  
Its for people who want to celebrate the cheesiness despite the fact that theyre pathetic and alone.

 

  
Or for couples who resent the cheesiness, but want to celebrate their love without sing-a-longs.

 

  
A threesome with Cuddy would be a fun way to celebrate our love.

 

  
Maybe we should celebrate Anti-Anti-valentines day. Wilson remarked sarcastically. 

 

  
Uber-lame! House sang in a high cheery voice.

 

  
What?

 

  
Being so annoyed by something lame that youre anti it, is super-lame, and thus being anti the anti-lameness is uber-lame, so the lameness increases exponentially with every anti.

 

  
Its scary that I understood that. So its settled then; were going with the least lame option of celebrating Valentines Day. 

 

  
No, were going with the least lame option of not celebrating at all.

 

  
Would it kill you to dress up for one night and go out for a nice dinner.

 

  
Well stay in, order take-out and watch some movies. Anything more and Ill make the embarrassment of last valentines day seem like a wonderful dream.

 

  
Fine. Wilson said resigned.

 

  
\------

 

  
Wilson stepped into their apartment and began blinking repeatedly to clear the mirage before him from his mind; this couldnt be real.

 

  
Happy valentines day. House whispered softly.

 

  
What happened to Valentines Day being lame?

 

  
Had to make sure you wouldnt plan anything. House replied sheepishly. 

 

  
This is amazing. Wilson said taking everything in; there were candles everywhere, white petals were scattered in an elegant path that circled the dinner table and then lead to the bedroom, his nostrils were filled with the wonderful scent of dinner that was laid out beautifully on the table and to top it all House stood there in a tux looking irresistibly handsome.

 

  
They had a pleasant dinner laced with the witty banter that they both loved, followed by a more than pleasant make-out session. I think its time for me to thank you for this properly. Wilson spoke seductively, gesturing towards the bedroom. That was when House started to behave oddly.

 

  
No, we have to listen to some music first. House said switching on the radio, they continued to make out but House kept fidgeting and every few seconds he would glance at the clock or the radio. Suddenly House directed Wilsons attention to the radio.

 

  
The DJ spoke; Our next song, Love by John Lennon, is from House to Wilson, House says he hopes Wilson gives him a good answer.   

 

  
A very surprised Wilson turned to House to find that his friend had ominously vanished and a little black box with a solitary gold band sitting inside it, had taken his place.

 

  
Wilson found House in the kitchen hurriedly washing the dishes and avoiding Wilsons eyes. Wilson hugged House from behind and whispered one soft solitary word;

 

  
Yes. 

 AN; Sorry about some of the details being glossed over, I wanted to expand it some more but I didn't have time. 

  


  



	3. Fic; A little Valentines Drabble

“Watcha doin?” House asks feigning a kids voice and looking over Wilson’s shoulder.

 “I’m planning for Valentine’s day.” Wilson replies hiding the pad he’s writing on from House’s view.

“Plan all you like, there’s no way you’re upstaging my proposal last year, unless you divorce me and then ask me to marry you again.”

“Damn it, how did you guess.”

“Well, it’s been a while since you got a divorce; I figured you were jonesing for your next one.”

“Yes, divorce is my vicodin, and you’re the loser who married me in spite of it.”

“You’re just cranky because you can’t defeat me.”

“I don’t need to upstage you; you’d be happy with take-out and porn.”

“Whatever, just don’t think you can win by getting yourself pregnant.”

  


End file.
